


We Met at the Boat Race

by Clamerangst



Category: Clameron - Fandom
Genre: Cambridge, Clameron - Freeform, M/M, Oxford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamerangst/pseuds/Clamerangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ UNIVERSITY AU ~<br/>David meets a rebellious teenager when he attends the university boat race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> * THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION *

It was at the annual Oxford vs Cambridge boat race when David first met Nick. The water sparkled in the sunlight, and the clinking of champagne glasses could be heard amongst the excited chattering. However, the heat was exhausting and the crowds made it worse, so when David spotted a small shed he saw an opportunity to escape. He finished off the conversation he was having with some lecturer, thanked him, and put down his untouched glass of Pimms, before snatching his bag from under one of the snack tables and heading around the back of the shed. 

As David headed over, he took out a bottle of water and drank it in long, desperate gulps. He wasn't a big fan of Pimms, and none of his friends had been drinking champagne. He didn't like feeling left out.   
David raised the bottle as he rounded the shed, ready to pour it over his head the moment he was out of sight, his shirt was sticking to his hot skin and his cheeks were flushed with heat. 

He never got to tip the water over his heated face, however, because he rounded to corner only to walk into a young man. He must have been about 19, and he was wearing a baggy Radiohead vest with smart trousers rolled up to his knees. A white shirt and a pair of black shoes lay discarded on the floor. He was tall and skinny with tanned skin and sandy, messy hair. He stood with his back against the shed, sunglasses balanced on his head and a cigarette between his thin lips. 

“Oh, I, uh- Sorry!” David said hurriedly, taking a few steps back while fumbling to put the lid back on the water bottle.   
“Don't worry about it.” The man turned to look at David, waving his hand dismissively. His voice lazy, but he was still well spoken. It matched his appearance, David couldn't help but notice.   
“I didn't realise anyone was around here... I-” David continued to mumble his apologies until the man interrupted him.   
“Honestly, don't worry about it” The man's voice sounded bored, almost fed up.   
“Um, okay.” David stood there awkwardly for a moment, for some reason he felt it would be rude of him to leave. Besides, he needed the shade. He walked over to the far side, and rested against the shed, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. 

Minutes passed in silence, the sound of excited chatter and clinking glasses drifted over from the crowds, until the young man turned to look at David.   
“It's horribly hot, isn't it?” He said, crouching down to put out his cigarette.   
“Yes, it's ghastly.” David replied, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.   
“Are you an Oxford boy, then?” the young man asked  
“Yeah, you're with Cambridge, I assume?”   
“I am, yeah.” The young man reached into his pockets and produced a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one out and lit it with one hand, and offered one to David with the other.   
For some reason David wanted to accept, to fit in, but instead he turned the offer down politely.   
“No thank you” He muttered hesitantly. The man shrugged and put the box and lighter back in his pockets.   
“I'm David, by the way” David said, glancing at the other man.   
“Pleased to meet you, David.” He responded, “I'm Nick.” He stuck his hand out to David, who shook it gingerly.

David couldn't quite place what it was about Nick, but he felt the need to impress him. He seemed cool, like the man David never dared to be. He swallowed nervously, and tried to think of something to say. 

“I like Radiohead.” He said, gesturing to Nick's vest.  
“really?” Nick sounded curious, “What's your favourite song?”   
“Fake Plastic Trees.” He replied instantly, it had been a strong favourite for a long time.  
“Good choice, but I prefer Street Spirit.”   
“Hmm, also a good song.” David replied. 

Again, a few minutes of silence passed.  
“Not a fan of parties then?” Nick asked, nodding his head towards the crowds  
“Not in this heat!” David replied, laughing. “What about you, not into the boat racing, I take it?”   
“No not really. To be honest, I'm not really into the whole university thing in general.” Nick admitted, “Everyone seems too... focussed.”   
“Focused?” David gave him a quizzical look.   
“Yeah. They never properly 'let their hair down', so to speak. They pretend to be 'young and free' when really they're just doing what their parents want. Getting good grades, marrying people of a similar class. It's so old-fashioned.” Nick sighed, the breeze lifting his hair a little.   
“I.. um-” David didn't really know what say, he knew what Nick was saying though, because he was exactly like that.  
“Sorry, I wasn't having a go... It just- It's frustrating, you know?” David nodded in agreement. He really did agree with what Nick was saying, he got frustrated with how spineless he was almost every day.   
“I just... I want a chance to change everything. Make society better.” Nick muttered  
“You should do politics.” David suggested  
“I should've taken that course, yes.” Nick said forlornly “But I was, as usual, doing whatever my parents didn't want me to do.” A cheer rose up from the crowds by the river.   
“I, uh, better go.” David said, realising that the race was starting.   
“Yeah me too. Better get back to my boring friends.” He chuckled and slipped his vest off before wriggling back into his shirt. David couldn't help but peek at his bare torso, there was a thin sprinkling of sandy hairs over his tanned chest, his body was toned as if he did a lot of sports. David quickly averted his eyes. He felt strange, watching him change.   
“Bye.” he muttered quickly, buttoning up his shirt and grabbing his bag.   
“Uh, bye-” Nick said, turning towards David, but he had already hurried off back to the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was back behind the shed. His friends had gone off into the town to celebrate their victory in various bars and nightclubs. NIck thought it was till far too hot to be stuck in stuffy nightclubs all night while the others tried, and failed, to get a girlfriend. He knew how it would be, he went with them far too often and never enjoyed it. He sighed as he wriggled out of his shirt and put his Radiohead vest back on, it was far cooler, in both senses of the word, than his thick cotton shirt.   
It was growing dark and most people had gone over to the marquee further down the river, unless they decided to go into town, that is. The marquee was also far too hot for Nick's liking and he was sick to death of the crowds.   
He ran a hand through his sandy hair and fumbled in his pockets for his cigarettes. A light breeze had picked up at last and he had to cup a hand around the lighter as his brought it up to his lips.   
He imagined that his friends would currently be drunk and badly dancing, making more desperate attempts to get girls to notice them.   
He chuckled to himself. 

"What's so funny?" Nick jumped and turned towards the voice behind him. "Relax, It's only me." Nick breathed in relief, it was David.   
He was rather happy to see him, in fact. They had only had a short conversation earlier but he had quite enjoyed it, and David had a relaxing effect, he could talk freely to him.   
"Oh hi David, you okay?"   
"Yeah I'm good, thought I saw you creep behind here again." Nick chuckled and sat down with his back against the shed, and DAvid copied him, fumbling in his bag as he did so.   
"Do you want one?" He asked Nick, producing two cans of cider.   
"Oh, yes please." Nick accepted gratefully. The boys sat in silence for a while, the fizzing of cheap cider breaking it occasionally as they tipped their cans.   
"How come you're not celebrating then?" David asked  
"Nah, I don't care about who wins really. I just come here because everyone else does."   
"Fair enough." They both drained the last of their cider and David silently got to more cans from his bag and passed one to Nick.   
"Where did you get these?"   
"From town" David shrugged "I thought you might like some company and so I.." he stopped, feeling foolish.   
"Thank you, I appreciate it." David smiled at this, and continued to sip from his can. 

Several cans later, the boys sat opposite eachother, knees touching, both howling with laughter as they played truths.   
David had just confessed that he accidentally pushed his first girlfriend into his pool while he was drunk.   
"It's not that bad!" He protested, as Nick doubled over.   
"Dave, she was in a bridesmaid dress!" David paused,   
"Okay that does make it slightly worse, admittedly."   
"Okay, OKay," NIck took a deep breath and tried to stop the laughter from bubbling up from his chest "Your turn."   
"Hmm," David tilted his head in thought, "What's your biggest fear?" Nick snorted.  
"That's a lame question, but fine. Uhm, love, I guess." Now it was David's turn to snort.   
"And that's a lame answer. Very cliche, being afraid of how it will work, if you'll ever find anyone."   
Nick looked offended "That's not what I meant. I'm scared of what others will think, when I tell them."   
David looked confused, "Surely the expect you to find someone at some point?" He asked. Nick nodded but didn't say anything, he ducked his head to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. He hated talking about things like this, he wished he'd never mentioned love in the first place, he was so stupid.  
"Nick?" David sounded concerned   
"A girl." Was all that Nicked muttered in reply.   
"What?" NIck looked up at David, and David's eyes widened as he saw the tears begin to run down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"   
"They expect me to find a girl." Nick took a deep breath, "And I- I'm gay." 

Nick buried his face in his hands and waited for David to either mutter something rude or leave. But he did neither of these things.   
"Nick?" He murmured, "Hey it's okay." David hesitantly touched Nick's hands and gently pulled them from his face. Nick looked up, keeping his hands in David's.   
"You don't mind?"   
"Gosh, no of course not!" Nick smiled in relief, although the fear was still inside him, it always was. The fear of his friends, or his parents finding out. "Everything will be okay." David said, sensing his worry.   
"Thank you." Nick breathed. 

They sat side by side in silence until the distant sound of a clock striking two made the both jump.   
"Two a.m?!" Nick exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I better get going! I have to get up early tomorrow."   
"Same here!" David said, grabbing his bag and standing up. 

They walked to the gate together, but stopped and talked for a little longer.   
"Well, I better go now," Nick muttered sadly after twenty minutes  
"Yes I really must get back." David said, sighing. "Do you, um, want the phone number for my flat?"   
"Oh yes okay, I'll give you mine too." Nick grinned happily, he had been far too shy to ask first. They exchanged numbers, shook hands and turned in opposite directions. They both glanced over their shoulder, back at the other one as they walked away from eachother.


End file.
